


Par Yaim, Aliit, bal Ijaat

by agent_ontario



Series: The Many Adventures of Clan Mereel [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, characters added as they show up, not really a crossover, not yet at least, psuedo fusion!au, sayings and phrases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Namara isn't really fond of things that completely change life as she knows it. When a man who owns Ninjago's largest noodle house chain offers her an invitation to his Tournament of Elements, she's obviously wary. But Namara has no choice, despite how much she wants to keep her Element a secret.*** Also posted on FFnet under the same title ***





	Par Yaim, Aliit, bal Ijaat

"It says here you are. . ." - the man frowned - "Charged with vigilantism. Hmm. Quite the accusation, wouldn't you say, miss. . . ?"

"Namara," said the unarmored young woman sitting across from him. "No last name. And frankly, I couldn't care less about accusations."

"Well, miss Namara, this is your second time being charged for vigilantism. . . What do you have to say for yourself?"

Namara, a blond-haired green-eyed 19-year-old, leaned forward and rested her elbows on the rickety table between herself and her interrogator. "I regret nothing. I lived as few others do, and as many dreamed."

"So being a vigilante was your childhood aspiration?"

"No." Namara's eyes unfocused, becoming lost in thought. "Being a hero was. Helping people. Stopping the bad guys. Back then, I thought everything was black and white, clear cut. No gray. No. . . blurred lines between right and wrong. I just wanted to do the right thing to the best of my ability. 

"And I tried. I really did, at first. Then. . . that incident happened and everything changed for me. I couldn't go back to that childish viewpoint, that innocence - I kept second-guessing my choices, wondering what the consequences of it would be.

"I was tearing myself to pieces. Discovering my element, learning to control it, to protect myself from it. . . It helped." Namara rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. "I'm much better now then I was during that time."

"I find it interesting, Miss, that no one knows what your Element is. Or make an accurate guess at all as to what it is," Namara's interrogator remarked in a flat tone.

The vigilante was not amused. "I like to think it's me protecting my interests."

Silence reigned in the small room for a few brief moments, before the man decided.

Having had his quota for the time being, the interrogator stood up - pushing back his chair with an screech. He stalked towards the door, reminding Namara of the natural predators of her home.

He briefly returned, this time with a pair of serious-faced guards. "Have a nice night," he said to Namara. "These fine gentlemen will escort you to your cell until someone pays for your bail."

She shrugged. "Fine by me." It would be noisy, the cot uncomfortable and the food deplorable, but it would be bearable.

\--------------------------------------

Namara was correct on all three points - four, rather - but what she didn't expect was that her bail was paid for by an anonymous source.

Seemingly anonymous no longer, as a pair of guards took her through security, stopping briefly to pick up her personal effects (Namara wouldn't admit it to anyone, but having her armour and weapons back was more important to her then all the money in the world) before letting her walk free.

And there was a strange man outside, watching her with a weird smile. It made her uncomfortable. 

"Hello, hello!" he greeted Namara as if he and her were old friends.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" she asked, one eyebrow climbing. A red flag was waving in her mind, warning her about this man.

"Well, I am the one who paid your bail - which wasn't cheap, by the way! - and let you walk as a free ma- I mean woman!"

This was the man who paid it? ". . . Thank you," she said. "That was quite kind of you to pay bail for someone you've never met, Mr. I-Don't-Know-Your-Name."

He laughed. "Oh, silly me. You can call me Master Chen!"

"As in Master Chen's Noodles?" Namara was incredulous now. 

Apparently, that was the right answer. "Yes, yes. Master Chen's world-famous noodle house with all-you-can-eat noodles!" 

Pause.

"I should be going now! You know, things to do and people to see!" He walked off, leaving Namara with her thoughts.

"Well," she deadpanned. "That happened."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a~  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur - Today is a good day for someone else to die! (Because Mandalorians aren't stupid)  
> Par yaim*, aliit, bal ijaat - For hearth, clan, and honour.
> 
> * Couldn't find a word for hearth, so I used yaim (home) instead.


End file.
